1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus and a liquid droplet ejecting method.
2. Related Art
A liquid droplet ejecting apparatus is equipped with an ejecting head in which ink-ejecting nozzles have been formed. By causing the ejecting head and a target object to move relative to one another, ink is ejected and arranged on the target object in a wide range.
An inspection unit is installed in a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus of such description to inspect the ink ejecting state of the nozzles, for example, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-76067 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-255086.
In a case in which the inspection unit of a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus has detected an abnormal ink ejecting state of the nozzles, the ink ejecting state of the nozzles is restored by cleaning of the nozzles and the like.